vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117328-carbine-wow-had-a-working-who-system-in-2004
Content ---- ---- ---- Thank you Towjam, I believe most Ex WoW players will agree just how handy and important such a system is | |} ---- ---- ---- Right.. but WoW did have a functioning /who system | |} ---- Right but it didn't have battlegrounds, arenas, raids, dyes, costumes, housing, etc... | |} ---- ---- Right... but again, it had a /who system. Unless your suggesting a /who system is more complicated then housing or raids as you say | |} ---- ---- Hmmmm ok I see :lol: : you don't get it do you ? Oh well... It's np... ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- In 2004 the /who system was about the only thing that worked right in WoW. Evade it seems to me that you just constantly make threads about how bad the game is or your class or whatever else you can think up. Why are you still here? While your thread has good intentions starting it out by insulting devs and telling them what is priority and whats not is not a good way. | |} ---- ---- Halloween event over a major drop. /who feature not being superfluous. You've got an odd set of priorities. | |} ---- This. The problem isn't so much that a /who system is of great importance, but that it's so shocking to see one so badly done. The problem with saying "what, would you rather have X or a working /who?" is, for most impressive versions of X (a raid, new costumes, whatever), the /who system is something that most people simply expect to work. It's basic, it's something that it's not unusual to use every time or nearly every time that you log in. | |} ---- ---- Personally I am willing to bet that surpriselol is Evade ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- of all the things you want to complain about the game not having, its the /who system ??? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- New MMO's learn and apply knowledge from older ones. Wildstar isn't competing against vanilla WoW, It's competing against current WoW having a player search function that makes majorly outdated software look high tech is just plain bad. Even pre-WoW mmo's had a far more robust search It's not even difficult programming, it's the sort of thing you'd learn to do as a project in beginner classes The whole chat system is screwed up even. Like have you ever sent a whisper which then made your chat default to whisper mode with no recipient? what the heck is that? Even super bad free mmo's don't do things that stupid | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I disagree... Considering he was an employee during the development stages if it were going to get done it would have been done then... Hopefully the remaining people will take the "I better get working else I might be standing in the unemployment line next" attitude | |} ---- ---- He does anything else other than complaining? :P Anyway, the /who system isn't exactly game breaking. | |} ---- While it's not game breaking, it's odd that a feature which has been common in online games for over 20 years doesn't function properly in 2014. | |} ---- ---- It's true I turned off every Carbine addon, I got a major performance boost, I went from 5-15 FPS in a BG to 25-40. I totally agree that /who sucks but Carbine UI is in an even worse state. Go encourage and donate to those writing addons. They'll likely craft good things along these lines before Carbine who seems to have enough on their plate for the time being. | |} ---- ---- Yeah sure, but when you see a fat guy you don't go "Oh, look at the fat guy!, Everyone, come and see this fat guy, I just can't believe someone this fat could exist with all the health books and doctors telling you how to be healthy!" No one does that. The fat guy knows he's fat, telling him he is won't make him any slimmer. All it does is confirm to everyone you're a jerk. | |} ---- Yeah, something like this. I was using /who once in WoW when was trying to find ganker and gank him. ;) And never used it in Wildstar. Not because it doesn't work, but because I just have no need to /who-ing anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- why are you paying for the game if you want to doomsay so much? | |} ---- This. It's almost shocking the excuses people are making for the shortcomings on view. It doesn't matter how little people think of the feature: it's in the game but works like crap. This is a nice little example of what is wrong with Wildstar right now: not a single huge problem, but tons and tons of individual discreet problems. Just today I ran into another almost unbelievable bug: there is a tailoring pattern that is needed for a daily quest... and it's just not there. Just not in the tree the way it should be. This is a bug that has been publicly discussed since at least July. Nope, not fixed yet! Sigh. Sometimes this game seems less like it has a subscription, and more like it's a paid Beta. | |} ---- I'm not. I cancelled my sub some time ago. I gave them money since launch and wasn't happy with the product I received for my money, However, I like to see if things have changed one way or another. I just check back to keep up with the health of the game. | |} ---- ---- not paying customers can't post on the forums. | |} ---- Cheap CREDD for plat ftw. | |} ---- With buying CREDD for plat, you actually supporting the game with more money than someone who just simply subscribes. On topic: Some other games doesn't have to set priorities, they have the function beside others and it works better. So why does WS not have it? This "it's not the priority" argument is getting old. It's funny, I didn't want to buy WoD at all, but the more I play WS, the more I find little things I miss from WoW, and now they are adding up to the point that I'm thinking about buying the expansion and playing it again. For everything OTHER THAN combat. If WoW had the same combat WS has, I might not even be thinking about playing WoW, I would probably already play it. For every QoL thing WS has, good ol' WoW has two others. Not content, QoL. WS feels like a Mad Max car or something. It runs allright, but it feels like it's held together by duct tape and rags. | |} ---- I said i'd never go back to that game. WS was supposed to be my MMO home. Frustration in it led me back there, and now its all in reverse. Funny how the world works. | |} ---- Wrong the person who bought the CREDD did that. To be honest I think a lot of the CREDD floating around the market is still CREDD from very close to when CREDD first came available in game. To be honest I have gone back to WOW will probably hang 2 months in WOD, nice to see the old guildies, won't stay in WOW because there isn't things to do and stuff but more the opposite too much stuff to do, can be too much of a time sync even if one is not raiding competitively. ___________ But yeah any MMO needs to have the basic chat functionality... otherwise how can you make new friends in an MMO, /who being able to invite/ignore/friend more easily from chat window are all good things. | |} ---- ---- I know for sure that it ran out completely on Luminai for a while and even before the transfers opened new credd showed up, meaning that people are still buying it to sell. | |} ---- I didn't say you pay for it, I said you are supporting it more. If you wouldn't buy with plat, others wouldn't buy it for IRL money, so it's you who are supporting the buying of CREDD. It doesn't matter if it's others' money, your plat made more money than if you would simply subscribe. And some people buy CREDD with plat from month to month, not everyone bought a years worth already. | |} ---- Then obviously my subscription hasn't run out yet? | |} ----